gtafandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47, also known as Kalashnikov is an assault rifle that appeared in every GTA III era game, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The AK-47 fires powerful 7.62mm rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the 3D Universe games. A headshot will behead the target. It does, however, have a low rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The AK-47 does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, being replaced by the Ruger. However, it is found in the game's files. In GTA IV, the AK-47 is referenced in-game as the Assault Rifle. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Like almost all other guns, this a 1 headshot kill in single player and in multiplayer, a 2 headshot kill. It is the starting weapon when the weapons are set to assault rifles. This CANNOT be fired from a car, however it can be fired by a passenger in either a helicopter or boat. While the AK-47 is good, the M4 is probably better - the AK-47 has greater power but the M4 has greater accuracy and a slightly better rate of fire. The AK-47 is in 'poor weapons' range while the M4 is in the 'advanced' range. The extra firepower is not much in comparison to the M4 and is not required much since a single headshot from any weapon will kill any enemy in GTA IV (they are easy to pull off) and since the M4 has greater accuracy it is better if the player aims for the head. Variations * GTA III '(2001): The GTA III version of the weapon is the Romanian WASR-2 (note the magazine) and is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. *'GTA San Andreas (1992): The GTA San Andreas version of the weapon is a Norinco Type 56, an Asian clone of the original AK-47. It is often used in Gang Warfare. The model strangely enough, is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson is tall (also the HUD in San Andreas shows an AKS-74 rather than a regular AK-47). *'GTA Liberty City Stories' (1998): The Liberty City Stories rendition is accurate, both by size and look. *'GTA Vice City Stories' (1984): This rendition is exactly the same as the Liberty City Stories rendition. *'GTA IV' (2008): The version in-game is the AK-47. Its is accurate is size, look, magazine size and overall performance. The AK-47 is more powerful, but not as accurate as the M4. One should note, however. As with the carbine rifle, the rifle has two different reload animations, where Niko will simply pull the charging handle while standing. However, when he crouches, he'll do a longer animation in which he pulls out the magazine, inserts the new one, and then racks the charging handle. It could be an error in Rockstar Games. *A screenshot from The Lost and Damned shows Johnny Klebitz holding an AKS-74 instead of the AK-47. *'GTA Chinatown Wars' (2009): The Chinatown Wars variant appears to be another Romanian AK-47 WASR, having the plastic pistol grip. The upper handguard of the weapon has been removed, revealing the gas tube. These details are shown when it is found in a Dustbin. The HUD Icon shows a normal AK-47. *'GTA V' (2013): The AK-47 is replaced in Grand Theft Auto V by a Norinco Type 56-2, (a Chinese counterpart of the AK-47), evident by the folding stock and front-sights. It can be seen in the trailer with green synthetic furniture. Customizations (GTA V) Attachments *Grip (more stability, slightly increases accuracy) - $392 *Flashlight (provides ilumination when aiming) - $472 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $2025 *Supressor (silences but slightly reduces damage and range) - $1937 Capacity *Default clip (30 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (60 rounds) - $36 *Extended clip (60 rounds) - $322 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 Gallery In-Game Model AK-47-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:AK-47-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAVCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories Image:AK-47-GTA4.png|GTA IV. AK47-GTAV-ingameModel.png|GTA V. HUD Icons Image:AK-47-GTA3-icon.png|GTA 3 Image:AK-47-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:AK-47-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories/GTA Vice City Stories Ak47-GTACW-icon.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Image:AK-47-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Artworks/Screenshots Claude AK47.jpg|Claude firing the AK-47 in Grand Theft Auto III. Ammo AK.jpg|Buying an AK-47 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 300px-ToniAK47Idaho.jpg|Toni Cipriani firing the AK-47 in GTA Liberty City Stories. Machine Gun.jpg|Niko Bellic wielding the AK-47 in GTA IV. Protagnist-GTAV.png|Michael De Santa holding a customized AK-47 in GTA V. Grand-theft-auto-v-20111102095031454 640w.jpg Norinco Type 56-2 gray grip.png|Another AK-47 in GTA V, being held by Lamar Davis. Screenshot-TrevorHelicopter2-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips holding an AK-47 in GTA V. Michael(GTAV)_Beige-Suit.GTAV.jpg|Michael holding an AK-47 in GTA V. TrevorAK-GTAV.png grand_theft_auto_gta_v-wide.jpg AK-47-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin Clinton with an AK-47. Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. *Safehouses - Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. GTA Advance *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3000 *Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. *Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind the westernmost studio. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H., the weapon is located behind the stairs in the first floor. *Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory. *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock at the large atrium. *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the SFPD headquarters (only if not picked up during Toreno's Last Flight). *Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the roof of a Casino enclosed by two walls. (Requires Jetpack or Helicopter). *Redsands West, Las Venturas - In an apartment complex east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3500 after completion of Lure. GTA Liberty City Stories *Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. *Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. *Ocean Beach - Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $4200 ($3150 if the player completed Phil's Shooting Range) after the mission From Zero to Hero. GTA Chinatown Wars *Available to buy from AmmuNation.net for $3000 after the mission Pimp His Ride. GTA IV Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Bohan Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. *Colony Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. 'Alderney City, State of Alderney ' *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth Rd where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. GTA V *Available at Ammu-Nation for $1,400. *Found at several places underwater *Road Fork, Vinewood Hills - At the road traffic island, next to some palm trees. * Southwest of Grand Senora Desert - near the entrance to the SCW Stone Cement Works. *Blaine County - northmost point of Paleto Bay, at the top of the small hill, next to a trashcan and a bench. *Raton Canyon (see the map) *East entrance of the Fort Zancudo, behind a security booth. *Northeast of Richman - inside a gazebo in the corner of a large orange mansion. Trivia *The AK-47 was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The weapons model and textures still remains in the game files (ak47.dff and ak47.txd). *The AK-47 in GTA IV strangely has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will cock the gun with his left hand, but when he is crouching while reloading, he will take "out" the magazine, puts "another" one in and cocks the gun. It is unknown why two reloading animations are present. These two reloading animations are also present with the M4. *The AK-47's weapon skill seems to go up faster then most other weapons in San Andreas. *Strangely enough, the GTA III version has a similar sound to the San Andreas' MP5. *In GTA LCS and GTA VCS, the AK-47 shares the same sound as the Ruger. Navigation }} de:AK-47 es:AK-47 fi:AK-47 fr:AK-47 it:AK-47 pl:AK-47 pt:AK-47 ru:AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles